Boy with a Broken Soul
by Shadow of the Blade
Summary: "Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone. Boy with a broken soul. Heart with a gaping hole. Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality..." Bones, Game of Thrones Season 3 trailer Rating may change just to be safe, humanized. A boy named Marx feels like a freak, nobody accepts him. Nobody wants a weirdo like him to live, not even his own soul. Except her.
1. Prolouge Shattered screams

**Don't own Kirby and its characters T-T! Hope you like my First FF! Just FYI this is version where the charries are humans/ humanoids. c: This is Marx, FYI**

I was a jester, a normal jester working in dreamland. Yep, normal. However, nobody expected me to be who I am, quite strange, isn't? As I was juggling some blue and dark pink colored diamonds in my hands to impress others, I could hear "ooohs" and "aahs" as I was able to juggle them in the air without showing pain.

I never really felt pain anymore, because my hands were replaced by metal ones, I didn't want to scare anyone by revealing my fake hands. I got them when I was 8, just 5 years ago. It was when… You know, I can't talk about it right now, I have to focus.

When I finished, few people in the small crowd were clapping for me, they noticed me, but not for whom I was…..

_What you are isn't human; you're not even a monster! You're soulless!_

Only I don't really think that, or should I say good me doesn't think that? I have two lives, one light, lived as a young jester with great skill and juggling and only a ball to use and a music box to comfort himself when rejected (I always was),a life without family, a life with no true purpose (Somehow he kept a bright smile on his face….Could I learn from him?). Then my dark side, one of a powerful yet extremely sadistic demon who transformed into this _monster _to kill, destroy, and feed on fear and hatred.

In truth, I loved both lives. Both black….and white. Dark and light. I was now alone in this dark area near the castle I had called home. Yes, _home._ Night has fallen; I guess it's time…. A twisted and sadistic grin appeared on my face as I transferred from light to dark, not human. My other side was in control now. I was told to kill all who refused to accept the poor jester whom always tried so hard to stay in this Dreamland.

I flew after one of the people who had refused to clap for me. I wasn't wearing gloves, now my light purple hands (Like my skin in this form) were revealing me as evil. Only a demon would have such skin. This wasn't evil, it was pure revenge. The man stared at me when I grabbed his shoulder, and I watched as he tried to run.

I smiled, showing my shark-like fangs, "Now don't struggle, it might hurt more." I opened my mouth and felt the screech tumbling out. Of course, since it was only meant for him to hear, nobody else knew what had happened. I watched him struggle before gasping," You're…._hah_...HIM," Then went limp.

I dropped him, _another soul for me, great job! _ I murmured something under my breath, an incantation to reveal his soul. It started to float off, but I then grabbed it and ate the poor, innocent soul who had hurt me.

I love both sides, yet if I'm not careful, I won't be able to go back to being good. I don't want to lose it. Just... the white side of me... and the black side of me... having both of them is what makes life so enjoyable!

**I hoped you liked the prologue! If you're a D. Gray Man fan, you'd realized I quoted (kind of) Tyki Mikk. I just found it perfect for Marx. Review, Rate, and Fav please!**

**P.S. I had to dig deep down to write this. I hope you like my view of Mark.**


	2. Chapter 1 A new life or not

**Graaagh, I'm back! :) Not much Kirby stories telling about Marx's life, sadly, and I shall update more! I PROMISE! Also, I decided to change the fct that he wears gloves because his hands are a light purple. ENJOY! :D**

It was a new day, and I decided to go into town again, which I hardly did two days in a row, but whatever. People seemed more uneasy today, maybe it was because they found the dead guy. I don't know. Then, I saw the man in blue and gold with a mask. Everyone shuffled away from him.

I did not like him. As far as I could tell, he had creepy golden eyes that stared into your soul... Not good. I felt his eyes on me. _Crap, he's scary, maybe he knows what I am!_

"D-don't look at me! Stop it!" I felt myself yell at him, than I noticed the small, 12-year old boy with pink hair and a big smile trailing behind him.

"Meeeetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! When are we going to eat? I'm hungry!", the man shot him a glare,"After we train, Kirby."

The boy seemed rather disapointed,"Too long!", an jumped over to a near-by fruit stand, INHALING all the food. He patted his belly with a satisfied smile on his face, "Kirby full now."

Meta (I guess), sighed, "Come now, we must meet with the king." He dragged the boy by his dark pink hood, like a rag doll. Something told me to be afraid of them, but why? The boy had a way to inhale food, so? And Meta, who seemed like a knight, had that pretty gold sword, but other than that, they were nothing to me.

_Except for fear of what they might be._

~~Later~~

"SO, THE GREAT META KNIGHT AND HIS APPRENTICE STAR WARRIOR KIRBY SHALL HELP US FIND THE MURDERER WHO HAS BEEN, WELL, KILLING PEOPLE! STAY SAFE." King Dedede hopped down from the podium and waddled back to the castle.

...Weirdo

I was already known as a sorcerer, well a mirror sorcerer by the, not just a jester, yet nobody cared. I decided to do my act again, just for some money. I snapped my fingers together, and summoned the multi-colored diamonds that I always used, and started.

Soon a small crowd came, my regulars and a few new people. Only one was truly noticeable. She was tall with long, light blond hair with green flecks. She had pale skin and bright hazel eyes and seemed about the same age as me. She seemed very impressed as I juggled while balancing on my beloved beach ball. She was, I have to admit, very beautiful. And guess what was the best?

She clapped for me and said that I did great and asked if could teach her how to use magic. But of course, I needed to learn her name! Our conversation was like this:

"So...uh...what's your name?"

"Elisa Halberen. Yours?"

"Marx. Marx Soul."

"That sounds very fitting for you!"

"Uh-uh...*blushes* really?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to learn how to summon those diamonds!'

It was like that for a while, until where we got to my home. She was shocked to see the poor conditions that I lived in. She was...asking, no, _ordering_ me to live with her at her house. What a kind offer. Should I tell her what I am? Maybe she'd still care about me. Who knows? Maybe she'd still care for a Demonic Jester like me.

So basically, we had to deal with her father, who thought I was her boyfriend...and well let's say all he** broke lose. :( But, he calmed down, THANK DEDEDE'S HAMMER.

I was laying on the bed in my room. _Did they care about me? I don't know...they might reject me, or HATE me like the others?! Will they LEAVE me?! _

I felt angry and happy and sad tears rolling down my face.

All I ever wanted as a child was someone to care for me...Someone to love me... Someone known as my "Friend" not foe, not enemy, not killer...Is this going to happen or will I get nothing as **ALWAYS?! **One rejection will make me snap...please, don't let it happen...more pain.

Than Elisa came in and saw me crying quietly and unmanly, damnit. She ran to me,"Marx, what's wrong? Please tell me, I could help!"

"Elisa, I'm fine, I just have to adjust to people caring. I'll tell you my life story another day. Please go."

She nodded and was about to leave when she asked me,"Aren't you going to take off the hat?"

"No."

I hope I don't have to get her hurt..."

**I hope you like this! Please review, fav, and follow! I can tell that there is going to be some EliMarx shippers...But I have plans for dear Elisa. :) *is shot by Elisa fans from the future***

**I'll make it so Marx has to learn to be normal...or not. Well bye! *rolls away like a ninja***

**P.S.: Marx's theme may be Scared by Three Days Grace, or Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. NOW BYE! :-D**


	3. Chapter 2 Pancakes, magic, and hats

**Another update! Thanks to those who commented, it mde me very happy! C: I also finally beat the Arena and Helper to Hero. I kinda based Marx's life on mine, same with his thoughts. We are very alike in many ways so it's easy to write for him. I hope you like the new chappie!**

I woke up, not knowing where the heck I was. I began scanning my surroundings.

1) Bed

2) Dresser/drawer

3) My beach ball

4) My music box

And I checked my head, my hat was on there, thank god. Then, I realized, I was at the girl Elisa's house, and I was supposed to teach her some mirror magic. Oh happy days, joys of joys. I slowly walked down the small steps of stairs and saw Elisa with her hair in a small bun and eating some pancakes from a plate and smiled as she looked at me.

"Hey Marx! Want some pancakes?"

"Uhhhhh...Sure."

She smiled as she beckoned me to sit down while she set a plate upon the small table. I started to eat the pancake slowly and quietly. It had blueberries inside, which made me overjoyed, because raspberries and blueberries are my favorite fruit of all time! :-D

When I finished, she asked me to help her with mirror magic, like now. So, I did, because I'm awesome that way.

"Ok, first things first, you need a mirror rod."

"Why?"

"Well, unless you were born with mirror powers, it's a necessity."

One of her eyebrows raised in a question," So...how?" Ok, I laughed at that, problem?

"It's easy as breathing. All you need is A) A stick. and B)an orb made from my wonderful mirror magic. So...do you have a stick with you?" She nodded as she went up into her room and got a long, dark brown stick. I started to concentrate as a light blue orb appeared in my hands and I put it on the stick, it sealing magically.

"Ok, now, can you _please _ teach me some magic?", she made a pouty face that looked...TOO ADORABLE!

"Fine, since you're being cute. What you do, is concentrate your power into the orb, and focus on a mirror, any shape." She bit her lip and closed her eyes and slashed at the air making a...diamond. She landed flat on her butt and looked exhausted. I laughed. IT WAS FUNNY DAMN IT!

She giggled,"I'm fine! And your laugh sounds creepy!"

I made a hurt face, "Meany." I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

I was sitting on the floor inside the house, tracing invisible diamonds in the air when I heard a light knock on the door. Elisa looked up from her book as her father volunteered to open the door. The cool evening air swept in quietly as I heard a familiar voice. (Guess who?!)

"Hello sir, me and my apprentice shall ask the right to come into your house to interrogate."

"Sure, come in!"

It was Meta Knight and Kirby. I was not very amused to see the awful pair. I glared at Kirby while Meta Knight's damn eyes bore into my head.

Kirby smiled,"Hi!Hi funny hat!" He jumped on my back and clanged to me as he moved my hat around and pulled it off. I slowly turned my head to the pink haired boy.

"GIVE. IT. BACK."

He stuck out his tounge before I punched him in the face, making him tumble back and lose his grip from my hat. I went to him, grabbed MY precious hat, and put it on. He jumped up and laughed,"That was fun!"

_Idiot, I should kill him next._

Meta Knight shook his head and started talking,"Well, we need to know information about the murderer, from the bodies, we could tell it was a mirror demon, and they are quite rare."

I gulped, _I was a mirror demon How could he tell?_

He pointed at me,"First of all, who the hell is this 13-year old?" I decided to introduce myself. I put my hand on my chest, "I am Marx Soul, I used to be an orphan until I was taken in by Elisa and her father, I also teach her mirror magic."

He nodded and began asking more questions until the wonderful Kirby butted in, "I'm hungry, is there food?"

Meta Knight sighed,"It's only been ten minutes since you last ate."

Elisa smiled," We have some cookies if you want some!", she pointed at the plate by the window, which had a large pile of chocolate chip cookies. Kirby ran towards the plate of cookies and inhaled the plate and cookies.

He smiled,"Thanks! Kirby full now!"

I seriously hate that guy.

**Another chappie, another potato! I hope you guys like this and as I'm speaking/writing, I'm listening to the best 02 battle music remix EVER! Whatevs, I'm just looking at this one picture of humanized Marx called trust, which would probably be what he'd looked at 16.**

**Bye! Review and fav please! *ninja roll***


	4. Chapter 4 True Demonic

**I'm baaack! It's only been a day and it feels like a million years since I last updated! And thank you for the compliements, I feel so happy! I'm listening to the**

**(VocalArrange) (and embroidery)(Kirby) by Itoko hana**

**as I write. THUS BEGINS A CHAPPIE!**

I stared outside at the beautiful night. There was a full moon and was a mix of red and golden. I decided that this would be a perfect night to kill someone. I always called this moon a bloody moon, and the reason is obvious, is it not?

I opened up the window in my room, and cold air swept in, chilling me. I sat on the bit of wood the window had rested on, a windowsill? I started rocking my legs back and forth, back and forth. _Hello moon._

I jumped off and let my wings slowly appear from my back and let all my skin, not just the hands, become a light purple. I took off my hat for a bit, shaking my head before I put it back on. I started to sniff the air like the animal I was, remembering the WAY over perfumed scent of the snobby woman with messy red hair and a puffy dress. _What a little...You know, I could call her a very bad swear, but I personally think someone my age shouldn't say that._

I began flying until I found her house, and decided to fly through the window, grab her, and kill her in a currently unpopulated place. I crashed through the window, making an awfully loud sound, _DAMN IT!_ She woke up, her green eyes filled with fear. She grabbed her sheets and held them agianst her chest.

"You can take them if you want, it won't stop you from dying tonight.", I shruged and grabbed her, hey, I just realized, being a demon gives you super strength! Yay! :-D Of course, like the idiot she is, she began struggling.

Whatever, when we touched down, she immeaditly said, " How dare YOU harm Ms. Mana Vacklenonen the IV?!"

"Shut up Ms. Self-Importance, but since you're female, your death will be quick and easy missie, be grateful."

She stared at me, speechless. I decided to summon the pretty blue and white arrows from my wings, slicing through her body. (1) I dropped her, her once white nightgown was soaked with blood. Her soul began flying upwards quickly, like it was afraid.

However, like the boss I am, I grabbed it, and gobbled it up. _YUMMY! _Suddenly I heard her voice.

"Marx...?"

ELISA. How did she know it was me? I didn't want her to see me like this, I never did. I felt her look at me in...fear? I didn't like the feeing, I could sense the betrayal she felt. I usaully loved it when people felt afraid...but this seemed wrong.

"Elisa...I guess that you now know what I am. I'm a monster...and please, I don't want to kill you, but, I might have too."

"No, you are no monster. You are human. This is not your fault."

I turned, facing her, " YES IT IS! I HAVE TO FEED ON HUMAN BEINGS AND I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

"I believe that you can. Marx, I know a monster when I see one, and you aren't."

What did she say? I'm not a monster? I don't understand this...Is she my friend? That would be nice. I felt myself drop on my knees, which was strange, because I usaully felt so... powerful after eating a soul. I felt my vision blur as she ran to me, hugging me like the limp doll I temporarily was.

"Don't worry, I'll help."

Have you ever been hugged before?(2) It's odd, isn't it? You feel secure and safe, and like that you are never alone, like...I don't know. I started to cry involuntarily, but, I wasn't mad this time, I was happy.

It's because I was accepted, finally.

Dreams are odd.

I personally, never had one, so are they supposed to have visions of the past mixed with the future? I saw an old memory from my brain, I guess.

A woman with cherry red hair and blue eyes with specks of gold on her skin rocking a small baby boy with an oversized jester hat on, whom was currnetly poking at a man with messy dark purple hair.

This smewhat happy scene burned up, and showed two graves that read, "Ariana" and the other read, "Daris".

Cute names, somewhat childish, somehow, I saw random murder scenes, and than saw an amulet that was gold and held aa red jewel fall to the ground.

I was now prepared to talk to Elisa, for some reason.

**And...WE ARE DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE! I had this scene in my head for weeks before I thought of this story.**

**(1) Think of it slicing through like Medusa's vector arrows from soul eater**

**(2) I usaully ask myself questions.**

**Well, bye! :-D *ninja-roll***


	5. Bugs, Birthdays, and Shinkou

** Hi thar! How are you guys doing? I feel happy….and a bit sadistic today. C: I'm listening to more Itoki Hana and Evanescence, and today, I'm going to write le new chappie!**

So far, I hated dreams, and I woke up around dawn. My vision was blurry and I could barely see my surroundings. Then, I saw something odd. _Oh Nova, no, no, no, no._ A bug. But….what type of bug? It was a weird one. It was shaped like a trapezoid and was pure black. It wiggled it's antenna at me….and flew…..CLOSER TO ME!

If you don't know by now, I hate bugs. They are entities of pure evil and were too small to strangle. Besides, I could smash it with my hand, but then I'd get bug gunk. Well, I did what any normal, sane, person would do.

I SCREAMED.

And well, if you know me, my screams are pretty damn loud. I backed up against the wall while screaming. I heard a familiar patter of steps rush in my room. Elisa came in with her father, her hair not beautifully made, I may as well add. Her father was dressed in silly spotted pajamas, and as soon as I saw those, I had to stop screaming and start giggling.

They stared at me with a "What?" look to their faces.

Elisa began laughing, "I think that I'm deaf. Say something!"

I yelled, "SOMETHING!"

"I could barely hear you. Why were you screaming?"

I than remembered, and began pointing at the somewhat dead bug. It was lying on its back, wriggling its legs before pausing, than spazzing out again. Her father didn't seem amused, "….. All because of a damn bug?!"

I nodded, "Duh. I _hate _bugs with a fiery and burning passion!" Elisa sighed as she took out a napkin and threw the bug out the window, than giggled again as her father sighed and left the room. She smiled at me with an "Oh you" look and shook her head before giggling like crazy. She started to skip off, "Get dressed, we probably might have a town meeting."

"Bye-bye!" I waved at her as I dressed in my usual outfit. And found my hat that was on the ground. I pulled it on, feeling safe once again. I started to stroll outside, humming an intense, yet repetitive tune. I could feel people staring at me with sleepy eyes and then you know who plus one came here. Meta Knight and his apprentice Kirby. I did not like them. Meta Knight was too serious and Kirby too jolly and he stole my hat! I somehow managed a fake smile on my face.

"Hiiii~", Kirby began waving; "Did you tell us your name?"

"No, and its Marx. Good to see you guys!" I replied with an odd tone of sweetness. I gave a big fake smile, not my creepy one, to make them think I was nice. Idiots believed me. I began to hear King Dedede and him screaming one of his dumb speeches like an idiot. It was funny, so, as I always do with funny things, I giggled.

He kept yelling, "AND ANYONE WHO SCREAMS AT 3:47 IN THE MORNING WILL GET PUNISHED! I PROMISE *Yawn* GOOD BYE!" He jumped of the podium and fell on his face, which was still hilarious. I could feel people staring at me while I was laughing like crazy and they began laughing a little bit while Dedede glared at me before walking off.

Elisa grabbed my hand and ran off to her house, because her father was going to work and led me back to her house and smiled, "I find it odd that you're a demon and couldn't kill a bug."

I shuddered, "Bug gunk…."

Elisa yelled happily, "First things first, don't scream when you see a bug."

"But I'm _very afraid _of bugs. When you kill them, they spray out ugly gunk."

"No different than human blood."

"VERY DIFFERENT!"

She laughed at me, "I've been seeing bug gunk since I was three, and trust me, its ok."

I smiled; I would have to control myself. Although it would be hard around bugs. I hate bugs more than ANYTHING! How could she not get that bug gunk and the pretty red of human blood? Well, I decided to help her with mirror magic again, because I'm SOOO nice. J

Well, because she summoned at _least _five mirrors, I awarded her with applause. She turned and asked, "When's your birthday?"

"March 15th."

"That's tomorrow! I have to get you something!"

"Really?"

"YEAH!" she began to run off, mirror rod and all.

Wake up in the morning, feeling like to strangle something. I began singing to myself (1),

_"tsukiyo ni ukabu zanzou _

_karisome no kuroi kioku _

_kutsujokuteki na yugamu asa _

_fujun na koukai e_

_mukuwarenai koi naraba semete _

_ano yo de musubaretai nante _

_negai o ikusen mo _

_sono chi ni ueta kemono no you ni_

_kore de mo shitsuji DEATH waizatsu na soushi souai _

_daichi o akaku someru kaaten-kooru ke chirashite _

_shinematikku rekoodo tamashii to kioku no firumu _

_chimidoro no mousou kakinarashite tada motomeru_

_koyoi no yume hakanaku _

_shinigamitachi no suikyou _

_choushou suru yaiba de egaku _

_tsukiakari no naka de_

_mukashibanashi to akai wain _

_kuchiutsushi de sasagesasete to _

_negai o chi ni somete _

_mekurumeku wana shibireru you ni….."_

Anyways, today was my birthday, and Elisa surprised me with a small gift box wrapped in red. She smiled as she gave it to me, and told me to open it, and so I did.

It was a golden amulet with a perfect red jewel in the middle. Like the wimp I am, I began crying.

"This is….the best gift I had ever gotten."

She smiled, "I'm glad! Happy birthday!"

Best. Birthday. EVER.

**Yay for update! I you Black Butler lovers recognize the song he sang, it's my favorite charrie from BB, Grell's theme! :-D**

**(1) English lyrics~**

**_The after image floating in the moonlit night _**

**_is my transient black memory. _**

**_In a distorting morning of disgrace, _**

**_I sail a voyage of corruption._**

**_If it's an unrequited love, _**

**_then at least let us bond in the other world... _**

**_I've been making that wish countless times, _**

**_like a beast hungry for your blood!_**

**_I am after all Butler Death, always ready to kill you or our love. _**

**_The curtain that's dyeing the earth red, I'll kick it into pieces. _**

**_The cinematic records and the films of souls and memories _**

**_are what I earnestly seek, as I strum my blood-stained delusions._**

**_Tonight I've just had a very faint dream, _**

**_where I delineate, with my sneering blade, _**

**_the eccentricity of the death gods, _**

**_in the moonlight._**

**_The old folklore and also some red whine, _**

**_please allow me to feed them to you mouth-to-mouth... _**

**_As I dye that wish red with blood, _**

**_my trap starts to dazzle, as if to numb you._**

**It's so perfect, but it's not the whole song though. J NINJA ROLL!**


	6. Souls, Smacking, and Birthdays still

**Herro! I'm back! :-D I found out that Marx's theme (For this FF) is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, Elisa's theme is My Immortal by Evanescence. And well, some characters are going to come in, and there is going to be some antagonists are going to poof in. C: READ ON! :-D**

I stared at the gift as I put it on, necklace seemed oddly familiar. Whatever, I fit perfectly. I smiled at Elisa. "Thanks, I really like it!"

"Oh...you're welcome Marx-chan. I'm really happy."

And of course, someone knocks on the door, _yay_. Elisa went to the door and started screaming things that shouldn't have coming from her mouth like,

"Oh HELL NO, you, of all people aren't coming into this house one more time!"

But, a girl with short dark purple hair and bright silver eyes and a dark purple outfit the same as her hair smiled happily, her voice extremley high-pitched, and glomped me, she rubbed her face agianst my poor cheek.

"Oh. M. GEEEEEEEEEEEE! You are like sooo KAWAI!"

Elisa facepalmed herself, "This is Nea. She's a Sphere Doomer, if you look at her closely, you can tell because she has wings and twi tail feathers. She's more of the...Succubus type of her kind."

She did a pose, "Yuppers! Aren't I lovely?"

I remembered that sphere doomers are just very...odd little things from Halecandria. She made a heart sign with her hands and put me in the middle. She started to give a dance (1). She stared at me, and smiled evily.

"I smell something expensive...and ruby...and...GOLD!", she ran to me, grabbed my necklace and pulled on it. I poked her stomach, and multi-colored diamonds came out, stopping her. I heard a raspy sound of someone speaking that sounded like me as someone with...claws (?) grabbed onto my shoulders and whispered quietly, _Kill her while you can...She'll be a little annoying girl._

I turned too see a guy who looked like me, except he had dark circles under his eyes, like a blackish purple. His skin with a sickening grayish purple. His tounge stuck out and you can see his sharp fangs. His wings were mauve along with sky blue hearts at the ends. He had three claws instead of two, and his jester hat had spikes at the ends. He smiled sadistically,

Well Mr. 14 year old...?

Shut up and go away.

He laughed, _No, I want some fun. Let's kill!_

No.

And what we he did was surprising he smacked me across the face, creating three long claw marks, blood trailing down. He licked the area of his wing that was covered in my blood and cheering at the result, _Yay! My blood's sweet!_

I glared at him before he waved and said "Bye-bye". Now time seemed to start again and Elisa ran towards me, screaming "Are you ok?"s and freaking out and shaking me. The Succubus stared at me, worried.

I stared at them, and only felt a tinge of pain. I was wrong, WEIRDEST BIRTHDAY EVER.

It's because, well...

1: This guy that looked like me attacked me...I think he might've been a part of me...

2:Well, a Succubus came into my home .

3:And I had massive blood lost.

I had most of my cheek wrapped up in bandages, and it seemed like my red eye was brighter than usaul. I stared at her as put some medicne on me, and asked,

"What the heck happened to you?"

"Oh, some random guy smacked me...Nothing much."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, me?"

She frowned and gave me a hug, and looked at me, "Don't kill yourself."

"Yes mommy dearest!~~"

She laughed and walked off, and said, "I'll find some medicine."

**Yup, weirdest ending EVAR...or lamest. Whatever, Nea's theme is Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan and Marx Soul's theme is Disturbi by Rihanna. C: I hope you guys like iit. WOO! BACON! NINJA ROLL! *ninja rolls***


	7. Shopping, Tulips, and well, um

**Listen to Evanescence: My Immortal. Learn lyrics...and realize how it ties in with Elisa. AND CRY. ;~;. I'm serious, it's perfect for her. I just...wow...**

**Ok, happy thoughts...I'm updating! I'm happy about that. :-D I just need to write this! And maybe Marx's theme could be Prelude by 12 21...hmmmm...IDK**

So...today we were going shopping. _Shopping._ Oh joys of joys, we were going to the market. Elisa stared at me and kept poking me, smiling, "Marx-kun! Let's go to the market!"

I sighed, getting out of my bed. It's been two days since I was smaked by my doppleganger. Whatever, I had to do someting. I looked in the mirror at the clawmarks on my cheek. They were still there, but just barely. So...shopping.

The market was barely inhabited, just the way I like it. We had to start at the fruit shop. Well, dear Elisa told me I had to work on my social skills more and had to talk to the idiots that run the stands.

"Um...yeah, I would like two Pink Lady apples, 2 cartons of raspberries and blueberries please."

The Cappy lady smiled, "Alright hon'! Anything else?"

"No. If there was I would say so."

Elisa gave me a look that said, "People would think that's rude."

I shruged as the lady gave me all the fruit in a small bag and asked for money. I gave the eight bucks that I owed her and started to walk off, Elisa tagging behind, her chin resting on my shoulder, which added more weight to that arm.

And two certain idiots were at a flower shop. Kirby was hugging a giant bouquet of pink tulips while spinning around, and rammed into my chest. He looked up at me and laughed, "Hey there Marx!"

I gave a friendly smile, but it didn't feel forced, unlike last time, which was odd. The twelve year old grinned at me and I could feel Meta Knight glaring at me or everyone...Whatever, I didn't care. I laughed at Kirby being so cheerful. Why? It was just so...so _weird_ that someone could be so happy and carefree! I can't understand!

But...it was a bit annoying. Elisa grabbed me again, and started running towards a small bakery that smiled like...well bread, duh. I was a bit...aggravated that I had to order the twelve loaves of bread. However, I got an extra loaf of bread! (1)

When we finally got back, Elisa was humming a song quietly to herself (2) while putting together a plate of raspberries while I sat on one of the cushy chairs while studying my amulet. It was golden, and the jewel was a blood-red. Like VERY bloody blood-red. It had two golden boomerang like objects at the sides. Huh, interesting.

l turned to hear a pigeon pecking at the window with a rock, and went towards it. I opened up the window while it stared at me, pecking my finger, so, I did the obvious.

I used some of my Mirror Demon powers to utterly destroy it. What? I can feel you glaring at me. Well...I had to end its life before it bothered anybody else. I somehow moved the ugly mess away in time to have Elisa gawking at me. "Marx..."

"What?"

"THAT WAS ANIMAL CRUELTY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU GOT CRAP FOR BRAINS?!"

I was taken off guard because, well, she doesn't seem like a swearer to me, or anybody really. Meanwhile,, Elisa was scolding me, telling me about animal cruelty and made me want to go in a corner.

So...Yay for stuff. I don't know what to do...Besides, I had to go to bed soon. I stared at my music box, and tuned it up. It started playing that familiar dark and eerie tune that I had always loved and listened to before I came here.

_"This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_

_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..."_

**Yay! Another chappie! Some of you may recognize that the song is Prelude 12 21 by AFI. I posted down the lyrics so you may think that Marx might be hearing in his head...or whatever. So...:-D I thinkthat could be Jasdevi's theme for D. Gray Man :-3. Magolor's theme would be Blue Eyes by Within Temptation...STUFF! Ok, see you next chappie! NINJA GLOMP! *ninja glomps Devit from D. Gray Man* Bye! :-D**

**(1)~Baker's Dozen, Marx, Baker's Dozen**

**(2)~ She's humming Blackheart by Two Steps From Hell, which is an orchestra/choir/thingie. :-3**


	8. So he falls

**Hi guys! I'm back! And it's FINAL! MARX'S THEME IS HAUNTED BY EVANESCENCE! So..yeah, enjoy!**

nighttime. No, not just night, but _midnight_. It was time for them to meet. The pink haired boy was after the man with the mask, seeming unusually serious. They were walking into this small building where everyone was quiet.

A tall, beautiful, bird-like woman with golden and red hair with beautiful wings stared at them, while a man wearing a blue bandanna and orange clothing was looking fidgety was tapping his fingers on his right leg, many other not visible people were there, looking around while the King said rather loudly,"'Bout time you guys are here."

"Well, we had to be _extra_ careful than you guys!", the pink haired boy stated while the man hushed him and made him take his place.

"Kirby. Tell everyone who we think might be the murderer."

The small, violet eyed boy looked down,"Marx Soul. The boy with the hat. I can sense some very dark energy coming from him, and I don't like it all."

Many others whispered when he said this, sounding surprised while the boy kept speaking,

"I've seen what darkness lies in him, only once, but it was enough. We caught our demon."

The woman spoke up,"Well, Kirby, what do we do with him?"

The pinkette looked up, looking bit sad,"Destroy him, by any means necessary, Dyna."

The boy stared at the intruder that was haunting his once peaceful dream, and gave him a glare, "What are you doing here, Doppelganger?"

The "Doppelganger" grinned and stuck out his tounge and grinned,"Listen to me, Marxie-pon (1), you are in danger."

"...What danger Dopple?"

The Doppelganger pouted,"Really? Dopple? That's a _horrible_ name, so call me what I am!"

Marx sighed,"What are you then?"

"Your soul."

Somehow, he was behind Marx, and gripped the boy's shoulders with the claws on his wings and smiled, and quietly said,"Use your senses, smell that smoke?"

"Wait...smoke?!"

"Yes, smoke, you idiot. Now, just make sure that you get out alive.", he began to fly off, grinning like a mad-man when he slowly disapeered.

Of course, Marx couldn't stay in this dream forever. He had to get up, especially because of the high-pitched scream.

_"You'll get your revenge, Marxie-pon. I'll help you."_

_ I heard the loud crackling of fire surrounding me as I summoned my wings and literally crashed into Elisa's father's room. He was gone...no wait, he was on the floor, dead, I could smell it. I flew towards where Elisa might be, and some embers flickered on my wings, giving me quick, sharp, jolts of pain._

_ She was there, under a giant thing of wood. I couldn't understand what she was saying at all, everything was muffled. I saw the tears run down her cheeks as she yelled._

_ It was hopeless. She would be gone soon. _

_Her back was broken (probably), and I saw a sharp thing of flaming wood, falling._

_ I couldn't do anything!_

_Falling..._

_ I tried summoning a mirror guard, but when I did, it..._

_FELL._

_ Her eyes became blank as paper I saw her soul just float up. Up, up, and away._

_I never felt pain like this before. Ever._

**Not much, hmm? Whatever, I still wrote...I made it in third person POV because...it just felt right for this chapter. I felt pretty sad when I wrote this, but this is when it really starts for Marx, this was bound to happen to make him cooporate with his Soul. ;~; I'M SORRY ELISA FANS! *hides in corner of shame***

**(1) Marxie-pon is a reference to the Millenium Earl from D. Gray Man when he calls Tyki, 'Tyki-pon'. Pon means pet.**

** Bye guys...*sad ninja roll***


	9. Into the inky blackness

**I'm baaack! YES! I'm so sorry about Elisa, Marx!**

**Marx: ...**

**Me: Well... Crowned sent you something! *holds out box***

**Marx: What?! *opens it to reveal kitties* KITTIES! :-D I'm still depressed though.**

**Me: =.= Read on folks!**

Life wasn't normal anymore. Many people blamed me for what happened, however, their voices were blurred, as if someone censored them for me. I could only understand Soul, who told me what happened.

"They blaimed you for the fire, since it started around your room, and called you insane. So, guess what Marxie-pon?"

I turned my head slowly to stare at Soul, everyone around me stared at me when I talked to the air,"What?"

"They think you're insane! It's because you talked to me in front of everyone, and since you were the 'cause' of the fire, you have ended up in the asylum!"

I gave him a lazy stare,"Meh...I'll be ok."

He pouted,"Fine, oh look, you're going now!"

I felt people grab my arms and talk to me, and gave them a death glare,"Go away from me."

Apparently, people don't obey me. They dragged me off to this large, mansion like place that was white and had green on the inside. I felt people drag me into this room that looked awfully cozy. I was thrown in and I just stared at my surroundings. Just a little slot for looking out and for food.

I laid down my head and stared at the ground, and felt Soul's prescence near me.

"Now what Marxie-pon?"

"I really don't know. I just need sleep."

He sighed,"Well, nap! It would be a good idea!"

I closed my eyes, and felt somewhat scared. I don't know why though. I saw someone other than Soul. That someone had pure white wings with red tips and wore a silky, white...dress? The person had short white-ish hair and a halo.

The person turned to stare at me,"Why hello there...6th fear."

I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl, so I'll say he for refrence.

He had blood red eyes with slited black pupils and had skin as white as ivory. He was crying _blood._ Ew.

I stared,"Whatcha call me?"

"I called you the 6th fear, the fear of betrayal. Listen to me, you have to fight your way out, child." He wiped the blood from his face, than I realized something about him or her.

He or she looked _very_ familiar. I don't know why though, but something about those eyes...just seemed so comfrating, even though they were a bit unhuman...

He sighed,"Now. go."

I woke up, and I just felt something that I didn't feel in quite a while.

Hunger. Hunger for blood.

I stared at the dead body of a man on the ground, blood pooling out. I could hear Soul's voice ringing through the area, "I just used your body for some fun! That's all!"

I gave my wonderful, scary, creepy grin,"You could be some use after all Soul."

All of a sudden, people rushed in, and by reading their lips, I could tell that they were asking what happened, so I conjured up fake tears and said,"A big scary monster was here...I saw him kill this guy before leaving!"

They began comfrating me, saying stuff like,"It's ok, Marx.", and crap like that. Wow they didn't expect _me_ to have killed him! They thought that I needed a match to have killed him!

I'm so mad, it's delightful! I would kill them all and destroy them, and make this place _mine._

**Tada! New chappie! Here comes the madness, just rushing into dear old Marx. I had to make Zero Two come in...and why did Marx say that he/she was familiar? WE'LL FIND OUT!**

**Hey! I'm also going to make an "Ask Marx" thing...maybe...Well, rate and review!**


	10. Which begins

**Back! Well..I have some very awesome ideas! And, well, Crowned, Marx **_**is**_** enjoying the kitties very much! :-3 Read on!**

Today was morning. Yippee. I heard a knock on the my cushy cell's room, and lifted my head,"Yeah?"

"Breakfest. Get ready and put on your uniform.", a white uniform was tossed towards me.

As soon as I began walking out when I had the uniform on, (I still had my hat on, thank god) and Soul was lightly skipping behind me,"Oooh! Marxie-pon, what do you think the food will be like? I hope it's not a load of shit!"

I sighed,"I see that you haven't gotten to respect the fact tht I hate swearing..."

He stuck out his tounge,"Deal with it.", By now, I had gotten a tray of what seemed to be meatloaf and sat at a table, where I heard muffled commotion and looked at the ongoing fight between a few guys and girls. The girls were surprisingly formidable, and I watched one with long, messy brown hair smack a boy who had black bags under his eyes and mesy black hair.

Soul took a bite of my meatloaf, and shruged,"Apparently my wishes don't matter to these people...", he than grinned madly while watching the fight, and clapped,"BOOYAH! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S LOSING!"

At one point, Waddle Dees began pulling them apart, immeaditley giving them straitjackets, and lugged them off, grunting as they pulled them apart.

I pouted,"So much for that show..."

Soul looked down,"Yeah...You going to eat that?"

"YES!", I nodded madly, and ate like a madman. Well, I _was_ one.

I was walking around the halls, and saw that same black-haired boy who got the crap get beaten out of him and his gang. He paused when he saw me,"Hey! Lookie here guys, look at this dumb idiot! He's sooo weak! He couldn't even _try_ fight agiasnt this 'monster!'"

I looked at him, and gave a big, sadistic grin,"You sure about that? Do you know who's the real monster?", Soul grabbed my shoulders with his claws, and cracked his neck to the side, and smiled at them like a lunatic,"Fun, fun, fun!"

The boy and his gang seemed nervous, and I realized how fun it would be to kill every one of them. I started to walk away slowly, humming happily. Now that I think about it, they were Chillies. They all had light, sparkley blue skin and dark, almost coal black eyes.

Whatever. I could end them another day. I was a bit sleepy. Soul started to fly up, he began to spin round and round, "You know it might hurt to fight agianst them!"

"Oh come on! They couldn't beat those girls!"

He faked a gasp,"That's sexism!"

"Oh shut up! Youknow what I meant, they are _weak_."

"Or do I know what you mea- Hey! Don't throw rocks at me!"

"Shut up when I tell you to then. You _are_ my Soul after all."

**Yay! New chappie! Soul's theme should be... Either a Demon's Fate by Within Temptation or... My Funeral by Dope. IT'S FLIPPING AMAZING! Well, just listen to it. also, here are the theme reminders!**

**Elisa~ My Immortal- Evanescence**

**Marx~ Haunted-Evanescence**

**Soul~ My Funeral- Dope**

**02~ Evil Angel-Breaking Benjamen**

**Nea~ -Alexandra Stan ((Something like that))**

**Read, review, fav, and enjoy! *ninja glomps Jasdevi* We'll be sadistic together!**


	11. A Murder Spree

**Hi guys! I finally have mah inspiration back! So…you ready for this? READ ON!**

* * *

I woke up in a semi-bad mood, and heard Soul kick around the random stuffing from the walls I tore up in my sleep. I rubbed my shoulders, and yawned,"Hey there Soul."

He grinned at me,"Marxie-pon! How was your sleep?"

"Good, good, I killed people!" I gave him a sadistic smile, "It was reeeeally fun!"

Soul clapped,"Yay! So…what now?"

"Obvious, BREAKFAST."

After a while, we were eating and Soul was being an idiot as usual and poking this girl's shoulder, grinning stupidly, "Hey theeeere lady! ~"

I gave him a glare, "Don't even think about it."

He giggled and stuck out his tongue, "She doesn't even know I'm here!" Soul casually put an arm and a wing on her shoulder and stuck out his middle finger, and cooed,"Ain't that right sweetie!~"

She gave blank stare as she ate her sausage and shivered, and stared at me,"…Is it cold to you?"

I shook my head and glared at Soul who had laughed madly and moved both his arm and wing off of her, and clicked his claws together and screeched with laughter, which made me cover my ears.

I smiled at him and shook my head, "I can't believe you are part of me…"

Soul smiled, "You better!"

I rolled my eyes and began to eat my food, and tried to ignore Soul who was currently talking to the girl. _Good lord….._

When it was night-time, I began to sniff the air, trying to remember the boy's scent. I was trying to be very quiet, and heard Soul singing a song about murder, and I was able to find the place where he slept. I opened the door to reveal his cushy room that was cushier than mine.

I smiled cruelly, and bent down to look at him, and decided how to kill him.

Just like I killed those people.

* * *

_6 years ago…_

_The eight-year old stared at his alarm clock, waiting for it ring loudly in his ears to alert him to go to school. He could hear it tick-tock…._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

It blared loudly in my ears as I hit the button to make it stop. At one point, I decided to begin to change into a dark purple short sleeved shirt with a light purple outline and one golden cotton star on each end of the sleeves and darker purple shorts.

I walked into the living room, where my foster mother was making food for breakfast and asked, semi-angry, and "What do you want for lunch?"

"Cereal! ~"

She sighed while she put dried cereal in a bag, and tossed it to me while I sat down at the table and ate my food before walking off on my ball to school, the place I hated the most.

Why? It's because I was too smart for my grade-level and was made fun of often because, well, 1) I had one red eye and one blue eye…. It's odd. 2) My hands were a light purple. 3) I was too smart for everyone! And 4) I didn't seem to care when there was blood and dead things around. I even _laughed_ like crazy that one time there was a dead squirrel one time with a large gash on its leg.

When I got to school, I could hear everyone whisper around me, and heard some girls talking about me, so I went over to them, and said,"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not crazy!"

One of the waddle Dee girls turned and looked at me and laughed, "We weren't talking about you! Just….someone else with the same name!" (1)

"Oh, ok." I gave her a convincing nod before walking off back to my chair.

I knew that they meant me. I knew that they thought I was crazy, because everyone did. I looked around at everyone, trying to pick out who would be the best to kill…..

No, don't think like that Marx! People won't like you then!

But still… I looked off, and grinned sadistically to myself, I could actually _smell_ my classmates' fear of me, which made me happy. I always loved it when people were afraid of me and I was in control for some reason, probably because it was just right!

I tapped my desk while the teacher rambled around about multiplying. Who should die? Maybe one of my bullies…But how would I? I'm very weak; I don't even know what my race is! I banged my head against my table, and everyone just gave me a stare, and I yelled, "Keep calm!"

I decided to at least _try_ to kill my jerk-off foster parents. They were mean to me….

Maybe I could be normal then….

_Later…._

When I got back from school, my foster parents were on the couch, watching the same crap TV show as I got a long black wire from the garage, and I mean LONG. I plopped down on my bed and stared at my torn-up teddy bear and got two of its arms. I bit my lower lip in excitement, and do you know what comes with having fangs when biting your lips?

Blood. Sweet, sweet, blood. I pursed my lips together, trying to stop the blood while I waited for the two jerks to go to bed. I didn't have any dinner tonight due to the fact of being punished for coming home late, which gave me another reason to kill them! Yay!

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_DING!_

I stood up, and rubbed my face hard and began to sniffle; giving myself fake tears, and walked to their bed and plopped down in the middle and cried, "I had a nightmare!"

My foster mother sighed and patted my back, "It'll be alright Marx, and it'll be alright…"

For some reason my back felt itchy, very itchy. I wanted to go and get the cord and teddy bear parts but something said wait…..

_Wait for the surprise! Hee!_

My shoulder blades felt like they were sticking out while I laid flat on the bed, both people on either side of me. Now, my back felt more like something was going to pop out.

_Wait for it, wait for it….._

Something WAS popping out! It was golden with a red ting because of my blood! IT was….was….

A pair of wings!

_SURPRISE!_

The wings went right through the evil jerk duo at the exact same time, making them the most beautiful things I have laid my eyes on.

I laughed insanely, because I remembered wings like these in a book of demon races I read! Apparently, I was a Mirror Demon, which was cool! However, I would have to act all innocent soon to call the police. Whatever, I had fun!

Also, I needed a shower.

* * *

_Now_

I felt one of my wings go right through that boy's body while Soul and I just laughed crazily. Just like them!

* * *

**It's done! I hoped you guys liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because of my wonderful sadicy! X3 Read on and review! *Ninja kung-fus***

**(1)~ Something like that happened to me in Kindergarten….**

**Yay! X3**


	12. Wishes

**Hey guys! I'm glad that last chapter was so great to some of you guys! I feel so happy! =3 I hope this chappie is just as good!**

* * *

A woman, her body covered with all sorts of paint, mainly pink with an odd marking n her stomach, was staring at the pure puddle of water with the reflection of the jester boy's room, showing him and his Soul asleep on the floor, shifting uncomfortably.

You see, the odd thing was that there was a small puddle of water in Hell, but you know? Questioning things at times make things worse.

Zero Two walked over to her, his eye blank as usual as he stared at her, "You seem interested in the two."

She turned,"Of course! The child and his Soul are oddly powerful."

"As is expected of the fear of betrayal."

The woman sighed,"Oh my, you are such a bore. Use imagination for once Zero Two!"

Zero Two sighed in exasperation, "Drawcia, do you think I care about that? All we need is Condemnation, Greed, Conformity, and Betrayal. Than we will all be united."

She blinked at him,"Yes. All seven. But, how is the child going to find out what he must do?"

The fallen angel bent down to look at the water, some of the blood from his eye dripping down, making it not so pure anymore, and stated,"You'll see..."

* * *

When I woke up, my dark purple hair hung in my face as I looked around for my hat.

It...WAS GONE.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAT?! SOUL! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT?!"

Soul shook his head while I violently grabbed him and shook him,"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE?!"

Soul waved his hands around,"It wasn't me, Marxie-pon! I swear!"

"Swear on what?"

"That cute girl's life! You know I wouldn't do that!"

I let him go, that satisfied me. I was _sooo_ ready to kill everyone gruesomely as of right now, and that person who stole my hat? Well, he would be tortured brutally while I take over Popstar!

...That's actually a good idea.

But, the hat is first.

* * *

If you haven't figured it out by now, life at the Asylum was dull, and tedious, so, when I thought of that idea, things became...more active. Soul was more jumpy and talkative {( And more prone to flirting with random girls, mind you.)} and I felt a little more...Loopy.

But...How?

I mean, I would _**LOVE**_ to be in control of everything, people cowering in fear as I decide who deserves the beautiful gift of life or not.

Then, I would murder them myself, instead of having an executioner.

_But..._, I poked my food around with my fork,_ How would I get that? I would need to make a wish..._

_ A wish..._

I pushed my tray off the table, causing commotion as Soul twirled behind me,"Oh, Marxie-pon, I know what you're thinking!~"

I looked at him,"Ok!"

I ran to the library, and began looking for a book about lore when a woman in a cloak thingie that was a bit like a dress and a witch's hat bumped into me, her eyes wide.

Soul stared at her, grinning semi-pervertedly and like an idiot,"You know, she would look hotter if she didn't wear that cloak."

She turned her head to him, giving him a glare,"I don't need you to give me fashion advice Soul."

Soul jumped back and latched his claws on my shoulders, eyes wide, "She can see me! And knows me! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

I patted one of his claws,"Calm down Soul.", I looked at her suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Drawcia. Here, you forgot your hat in the hall. It fell off while you were going back to your room after you killed that Chilly. Good show!", she fished _**MY**_ hat out of...a pocket and gave it to me.

I stared at it, trying not to coo over it like a lost pet while I put it on, and grinned at her,"Thanks! Someone who actually cares!"

She gave a soft grin, while she walked away, and than I realized something.

She was fading away, and I thought I saw something that looked like her, but pink-ish, and than completely disappeared.

"WOAH! Did you see that Marxie-pon? Did you see her Soul?"

I nodded,"I guess..."

I looked at the books while Sou kept yammering on when I found what I needed.

_**The Book of Legends**_

So simple, yet so...Elegant! I began to look through the pages when I found what I was looking for.

_** Galactic**_ _**Nova~**_

_**Galactic Nova (originally NOVA), the great comet, is a giant clockwork comet made of random pieces of debris and machinery. He has the ability to grant one wish when summoned, but can only be summoned by harnessing the power from the Dream Fountains of planets surrounding Pop Star. **_

_**If Nova is somehow destroyed, one can actually absorb its power, making them a very powerful entity.**_

I closed the book, a plan was piecing itself together in my head as I grinned at Soul,"The fun will begin!~"

* * *

**Tada! This was fun to write, especially when I wrote with Drawcia, and here, I'll show the order of the fears!**

**The First Fear~ Judgement (Zero)**

**The Second Fear~ Sorrow ( Zero Two )**

**The Third Fear~ Obscurity ( Drawcia )**

**The Fourth Fear~ Condemnation ( Dark Mind )**

**The Fifth Fear~ Conformity ( Yin-Yarn )**

**The Sixth Fear~ Betrayal ( Marx )**

**The Seventh Fear~ Greed ( Magolor )**

**If you need me to explain my reasons, I will next chapter!**

**Read on! x3**


	13. The Murderer

**Hey peeps! For some reason, I have the motivation to write about ((****Maggie))**** Magolor, so maybe after I finish BWABS, I could create something about ((****Maggie))**** Magolor, and make a thing about every villain's adventures in Hell! 8D I don't know how to call it though…**

* * *

_I grinned happily, that pink-haired "hero" was giving me an awful hard time. Whatever, either way, he'll be dead soon! ~_

_He kept running away, holding a sword, and stumbled over a rock, which is when I got my chance._

_I flew up to him and laughed dementedly, "Don't move or EVERYTHING will get harder! You DO want to play, riiiight?"_

I woke up, and moved a few strands of hair out of my face. I had just started to plan about how in the world I was going to rule Popstar.

All I knew was that I needed Kirby's help.

However, to do that, I needed to get out of this place.

Well…I knew that today that we were going to meet with people. I wonder if anyone would visit a freak like me….As I began to skip over there, (Which was odd, because I HATE skipping), and Soul was…. Actually nowhere to be seen. That amused me a lot. I could feel a bit more…..odd today, like I was really going mad.

I skipped into the lunch room and saw multiple people, including Kirby, in the room. So, I just ignored him, because he was most likely waiting for someone else. When he saw me, he gave a big grin ad ran over to me, and gave me a hug.

"MARX! I missed you, poyo!~". the twelve-year-old boy stared at me, his pinkish-blues staring into me, smiling cheerfully.

I tried to wiggle out of the hug, I _hated_ being touched. Almost as much as I hate bugs. His eyes seemed…familiar somewhat. Those, large kind, pleading, green-wait, I meant pinkish blue- eyes seemed to make me somewhat happy that he was here.

"H-Hi Kirby, do you mind if we sat down?"

"Poyo!~", he grinned and sat down, smiling, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged,"I don't know, why the hell did you come?"

Kirby cringed at the word "hell" for some reason, and replied,"It's because I miss you…and I have something to say…."

I tilted my head to the right, "Say it already!"

"Well, um, you know what happened to Elisa…?"

I cringed,"Yeah…."

Kirby gave a loud sob,"I'm SORRY! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN!"

I stared at him until I realized what he had done.

"_Murderer. You call yourself innocent and pure?"_

He seemed to be very scared," I'm sorry! Meta said you were the killer and-"

"AND YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!", I wrapped my hands around his small neck, and could feel my nails digging into his skin.

Kirby began to squirm, his eyes wide with fear as I felt people surround me, trying to pull me off him and throwing me in a strait jacket and into this….area.

* * *

I could feel Soul casually sitting on top of me when I woke up, and he grinned," Hey Marxie-pon! You will not believe what I found out!"

"….What?"

"That your girlfriend is-", he paused,"Oops! Spoilers!"

I gave a bitter laugh,"What the hell do you mean by girlfriend?"

He sighed,"Blond, green eyes, orange scarf, name begins with an E…"

I stared at him,"Elisa! You damn idiot! You're part of me, so why can't you remember?!"

Soul shrugged,"Whatevs, I decided not to tell you!~"

I sighed in exasperation as he was flitting around, talking about this Jeff guy. I wasn't going to pay attention to what dumb crap he was talking about. I wonder how long I would have to wait until they found it fit to release such a violent child!

Soul yawned loudly and said, "You know, maybe in a few months, you'll be released from this hell-hole!~ Besides you _were_ going to be released today!~"

"How did you know?"

"Eh, I just checked a few papers in the office. Also, you are number 85225."

I sat up, feeling my arms go numb, " COULDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

"Nopers Marxie-pon!"

Guess I did have to stay here for a little while…..

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I had no inspiration! I might be able to write more. Also, I had a reference to Creepypasta's Jeff the Killer! 8D**

**So…yeah. *ninja rolls away***


End file.
